The Creation of Hyrule
by shinigami1027
Summary: Everyone knows how Link saved Hyrule countless of times. But, do you know how Hyrule was created and all the sacrifices and battles made in order to sustain it. Well, if you want to know how Hyrule and Link became to be read this story.


**A/N: Hello. Welcome to my first fan fiction. I've decided to write a Zelda fan fic and where's the best place to start then to write about the beginning. This story will explain how Hyrule was formed and what sacrifices were made. This is the creation of Hyrule.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. That honor goes to the Great Miyamoto-san.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Long ago, before the legend of the hero was told. Before the rise of a kingdom and the fight against a demon. Before the creation of the world itself, lied just an emptiness. An emptiness that didn't have any purpose. An emptiness that would one day be the battleground of something bigger. But, before we go into that story, we must first enter another.

"Come on, sis, I'll race you to that forest." Cried a small, green clothe girl.

"I'm coming you little brat, I'm coming." Responded a taller, red clothe girl. The green clothe girl's sister.

"You're just too slow." said the green girl.

"I'll make you eat those words." shot back the red girl.

The red-clothe girl and green-clothe girl start racing off into the distance. Behind them we see the rolling hills and bright, beautiful sun. Up ahead we see a dark, spooky forest that seems to disrupt the beautiful setting. Behind the two running girls, we see a blue-clothe girl.

"Din, Farore, please stop, don't you dare go into that forest.

Farore, who was the green-clothe girl replied, "But why not Nayru?"

"Because Dad forbade us from ever setting foot inside that forest." said Nayru.

"But, why would daddy forbid us from entering the forest?" cried Farore.

"Because", Nayru started, "that forest is the barrier between Heaven and the 'darkness'. Dad has no control over that area."

"But, daddy is the King of the Gods. Why would he be afraid of some 'darkness'?"

"Because 'daddy' is weak. He's afraid of the unknown and won't confront it. That senile old man doesn't deserve to be king." said the red-clothe girl who happens to be Din.

"How dare you talk about father like that. You know that isn't true. It's just that his powers don't affect that area. That's all." said Nayru.

"Yeah, well, I don't care. I'm still going into that forest whether you or Father want me to or not. Coming, Farore?" asked Din.

"You bet I am, see ya, Nayru." said Farore.

And both Din and Farore started to run toward the forest. Nayru, being the oldest of the three and being responsible for their safety, also ran into the forest.

"Wait up you two."

"Oh, so you decided to come huh?" said Din

"Well I can't have you two running around a dark forest. I'm your big sister and I order you guys to come home right now." yelled Nayru.

"And I say we can do whatever we want. Come on Farore" said Din.

"Okay Din, see ya Nayru." said Farore

And the two goddesses ran deeper into the woods.

"Fine, but when you guys get into trouble don't come cryin-" was all Nayru could say before she heard a scream.

"I'm coming you guys just wait."

Nayru ran as fast as she could. She could only hope nothing bad happened to them. If anything did happen she would take the blame. She knew there were many things in this forest, things that couldn't be imagine. She remembered her father warning her never to enter the forest

**Flashback**

"Daddy, I'm bored, can I go outside and play in the fields." said a younger Farore.

"_**Fine dearest, Din, Nayru go with her as well, you guys could use the fresh air."**_

Din, who was busy lifting 100 tons of weight, and Nayru, who was reading countless of books, sighed and replied, "Okay, father."

The three sisters started to walk out when their father, the King of Gods, called out to Nayru.

"Yes Father. What is it?" said Nayru.

**_"I need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you. Whatever you do, do not enter the forest south of the Gates of Hojo Shinto. Do you understand me?"_**

"Yes Father, I understand. But, may I ask, why can't we enter that forest?" asked Nayru.

**_"Because my dear and wise daughter, that forest is the boundary of my powers. From that point onward, is a plane known only as the 'darkness' where my powers no longer reach. If you enter that forest, you'll be leaving the safety of my Heavenly Realm. You and your sisters can get into serious problems and I won't be able to help."_**

"Oh, okay Father. I promise that I won't enter that forest. Neither will Din nor Farore."

**_"Good girl. Now, go on, your sisters are waiting for you."_**

"Okay, see you later, Father." says Nayru as she runs out the door.

**Flashback ends**

"Oh, I promised father. Now the only thing I can do is hope that nothing happened to Din or Farore and get them out of here safely."

Nayru kept running until she saw a light. The light was bright, it was a beautiful light that kept Nayru from walking. Nayru broke out of the trance when she heard a scream coming from the light.

"I'm coming you guys" yelled Nayru as she ran toward the light. That's when it happened. Nayru noticed a gust of wind blowing under her foot and when she looked down she saw a 50-foot wide hole in the ground.

"Oh, crap." said Nayru before she fell for what seemed to be forever. When it seemed as though she would finally hit bottom a sharp pain traveled through her heart. "Ugh" she cried as the pain increased. When she though she couldn't take anymore, the pain disappears.

"Nayru!" cried Farore who was floating a couple of feet away from Nayru.

"Farore, you're okay." said a relief Nayru. But then she realized something. "Where's Din?"

"I'm right here." said Din, who was behind Nayru. "But the real question is where are we?"

"This must be what Father warned us about." replied Nayru.

"You mean the 'darkness' father is afraid of?" said Farore.

"Yes, this must be exactly what he wanted us to avoid."

In front of the three sisters was a dark, quiet nebula. It seemed to have no reason for being there, it was just there. The sisters were about to leave when they heard a weird, quiet noise.

_He..Help me..._

"Who said that?" cried Nayru.

_Ple..Please..Help Me..._

"Whose the wise guy?" asked Din.

"You guys, I think its coming from that cloud thing." said Farore.

_Help Me..._

"You're right Farore, but that's impossible." replied Nayru.

_HELP ME!_

"Alright, god, we heard you the first time. What do you need help on?" yelled Din.

_I..I want you to... kill me!_

"What!?", cried the sisters. Then Nayru asked, "But, why?"

_I have no reason to exist. I've been living here since the beginning of the universe. I am sick of existing. Please, end my miserable existent._

"What do we do, sis?" asked Farore to Nayru.

"If you ask me, I think we should end his/her/its pathetic life and get out of here." said Din.

"Din, how dare you. You know we can't do that." replied a shocked Nayru.

"Well why not, he/she/it says he/she/it hates living, so why don't we kill... whatever it is." asked Din.

"Because, remember the treaty between Father and Shinigami? Those who don't sin live in heaven, and those who do sin will be Shinigami's slave. Killing, in case you forgot, is a sin. Do you want to go to Hell and serve Lord Shinigami?" said Nayru.

"Oh yeah, I forgot... but, what can we do?" said Din.

"I don't know." replied Nayru.

The three sisters ponder on the fact of what they should do with the Nebula. They can't do as he asks but, they just can't leave him there. That's when Farore had an idea.

"I know, since he feels insignificant, why don't we make him feel important?"

"How are we going to do that Farore?" asked Din.

"Well, we can do what daddy did and turn him into a world. Yeah, our own little world." replied Farore.

"Yeah, well one problem squirt, that's dad's juridiction. You know that he controls all realms." said Din.

"Yeah, but he has no control over this realm." said Farore.

"Good point." said Din. "Well, what should we do, Nayru?"

"Me..." said Nayru, "...well, I guess there is no harm in creating a world. Dad makes hundreds of them, what's one more, right?"

"Right!" said the other two sisters.

"The problem is how do we do it." said Nayru.

"Well what do we need first?" asked Farore

"First, we need to create land. We need to transform the nebula into our planet's structure." said Nayru.

"Leave that to me sis, I'll whip up that bag of wind into shape." said Din.

"Be careful, Din." said Farore

"Yeah, yeah, I will." said Din.

And so, Din, the Goddess of Power, Fire, and the Earth, used her red, hot fire and molded the nebula into earth. She created tall mountains and vast valleys. She raised giant continents and created many volcanoes. After what we would consider 3 days have passed, Din was finally done. Glad about her work, she floats up into the air to join her sisters.

"Well, how do you like that?" asked Din.

"Well it's not heaven, but it looks good. What do you think Nebula?" said Nayru

_Not bad, but I'm so desolate. I'm dry and chaotic. I'm just a distraction in this universe._

"Well, I tried my best." said Din.

"I know what to do." said Nayru.

And so Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, Water, and Law, used her blue, wiseful powers and created rain. It rained for what could have been days, until it the entire planet cooled down and oceans were formed. Valleys were filled and islands were made. When the rain finally stopped, Nayru was happy but, knew that her work was far from over. She knew that without order and law, nothing can exist. So, with her countless knowledge about everything, Nayru created the great big book of laws and created all the laws of physics and time. When the book was finished, the world started to come together. There was an earth, water, and the sky. She thought to herself, 'Now this is more like it.' And with that, she flew up into the sky to join with her sisters.

"Well, what do you think?" said Nayru.

_It's great Goddess. But there is no one here. I'm kind of lonely and ugly. Do you think you can fix it?_

"Man this guy whines alot." complained Din.

"Mmm... I know." said Farore.

And so Farore, the Goddess of Courage, Forests, and Life, used her green, beautiful powers and grew that forest and plants that would surround the world. She grew gigantic forests and beautiful flowers. And with the vegetation completed, Farore did something that was near impossible. She created life! From Hylains to Kokiris, to Zoras and Gorons. Races upon races were being born. When Farore was over, the dark Nebula was no longer a dark cloud of nothing. It was a beautiful world, where life existed and order was established. Farore, proud of her work, flew into the sky and rejoined her sisters.

"Well, what about now?" said Farore.

_It's...It's... Amazing. I can't believe all of you did this. You've given me a purpose, a reason to live. I..I thank you. I thank all of you. I've never been happier to exist._

"You're welcome." said Farore.

"Yeah, now all we got to do is name this world." said Din.

"Mmm... I know, let's call it 'The Land of the Goddesses.'" proposed Nayru.

"Nah, too long. How about Din's world, huh?" asked Din.

"No way, why should it be named after you?" said Nayru.

"Well, I made the planet." yelled Din.

"But I created order and law." responded Nayru.

"We all created it, so it will receive a name signifying our teamwork." said Farore.

"Oh." said the other two. "So what do we call it?"

"How about Hyrule, the Holy word for 'balance'?" said Farore.

"That's a great name Farore." said Nayru.

"Then it's decided..." said the three goddesses, "...this shall be known as the Land of Hyrule."

_That is a wonderful name, Goddesses. Hyrule, the Land of Balance._

"Yeah, well, we did what you asked so now we're out of here." said Din as she started to fly through the "hole" in the sky.

_But wait, you can't leave._

"But, why not?" asked Nayru.

_Because this world is tied with your powers. If you leave, then this world will surely be destroyed._

"What! This can't be. So we're stuck here forever?" shouted Din.

_I'm afraid so._

"Wait..." said Nayru, "...what if we left behind a portion of our powers. You know, just enough so this world can live. Will that work?"

_Perhaps, I truly don't know._

"Well we can try, right girls" said Nayru.

"Right!" said Din and Farore

And so, the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, summoned their inner powers. Giant balls of light formed around their hands. When the Goddess believed they drew enough power, they threw the balls of energy into the middle of an open plain, far away from the other creatures. A bright flash of light appeared, blinding the Goddesses for a moment. But, when the light finally disappeared, in front of them were three golden, equilateral triangles. They were stacked up in a way that they formed a bigger equilateral triangle. This was the Triforce, the connection between the Goddesses' Powers and Hyrule. The Triforce was so strong that it transported the empty field where it was formed and created a new dimension. This dimension would later on be known as the Sacred Realm.

"There, the Triforce should give the land enough energy to survive." said Din.

"And to make sure that it does..." said Nayru, "...I'm making you, Nebula, into the essence of the Triforce.

Using her magic, Nayru took the spirit of the now forgotten nebula and infused it with the Triforce.

_Ahh, such power. I feel so alive. I shall make sure Hyrule receives the energy it needs. Thank you Goddesses, thank you for everything. But now you should go. Your father should be worried about you by now._

"It was nothing." said Nayru. "But you're right, we should be leaving. Din, Farore, we're out of here."

"Finally, see ya Nebu- er.. I mean Essence of the Triforce." said Din.

"Yes, see you soon." said Farore.

After saying their goodbyes the three Goddesses of Hyrule flew of into the heavens. Each of them had a smile on their face on the deed that they did. Farore looked down at Hyrule one last time before she flew into the vortex. So, Hyrule has been made. The new species are starting to get together and prosper. The Essence of the Triforce, now happy with his new turn of life, continues to watch the beings of Hyrule and controls the flow of magic and energy from the Triforce into Hyrule. But, unbeknown to neither the Goddesses and the Triforce, as well as the many races of Hyrule, something terrible was happening. An evil no one ever'd expected. The first and true darkness of the world was forming as we speak. And it has a name. It's name is... Chaos.

* * *

**A/N: And we're done. Man that was a long chapter. Well, Hyrule has finally been created and the Goddesses have returned home. But, the story isn't over yet. An evil who goes by the name of Chaos has appeared to threaten the peaceful tranquility of Hyrule. This story still continues. I will try to post the next chapter as fast as I can. Remember, this is my first fanfiction, so please, no Flames. If there is something bad with my work, please tell me. Don't say, "You suck" or F$#k you." Just tell me if you think it was bad and why you think it was bad, as well as how I can improve. But, if you liked it, please say so. Well, until next time, RxR.**


End file.
